


A Hard Day's Rest

by gimmicks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Post-Mission, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmicks/pseuds/gimmicks
Summary: After a long mission, Jesse is ready to sleep.





	A Hard Day's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much just me wanting more mcr76 fluff and being really tired. enjoy

The moment Jesse steps out of the dropship and into the cool night air, he just about passes out on the spot.

 

God, he hates long missions.

 

It’s been almost a week since Jesse’s gotten more than three hours of consecutive sleep; keeping up a constant surveillance watch on a terrorist cell with only two agents requires some cutting of corners. He knows for a fact that Gabe, the idiot he is, has been awake for at least two days at this point; in between coordinating their silent withdrawal and gathering all the evidence needed for a full-sanctioned takedown, it wouldn’t be surprising if he hadn’t even thought of resting until everything was wrapped up. Jesse, for his part, has been trying to catch a scant few minutes of rest here and there, but at this point, the need for sleep was almost overwhelming him.

 

He takes a moment to clear the stars spinning in his vision before staggering through the bay doors. As he begins to tread the familiar path towards Blackwatch quarters, he feels a broad palm press lightly against his lower back, guiding him down a different hallway. For a split second, his brain screams  _ intruder _ , muscles tensing and preparing to spring away.

 

“Hey, it’s just me,” Gabe murmurs into his ear.

 

Jesse relaxes instantly, sagging into the hand at his back. “Oh, thank god. I don’t think I’m up for any fightin’ right now.”

 

Gabe chuckles, hand rubbing small circles over Jesse’s spine. “You look like you’re about to drop dead, Jess.”

 

“Feels like it, too.” Jesse groans and rubs a hand over his face. “No way we coulda’ split early, huh?”

 

“You wish.” Gabe shifts his stance and slings an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. “I told you, you could’ve slept more. There wasn’t really any need for both of us to be up.”

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” As he recalls some of the more… unprofessional activities that had occurred, a blush tints Jesse’s face. He can’t help but remember the slow slide of Gabe’s lips against his own, soft and plush as they made out like teenagers in the wee hours of the night.

 

He feels those same lips press a light peck to his forehead. “I’m definitely not complaining, but I don’t think I’ll be up for anything tonight. You can bug Jackie, he might help you out.”

 

Jesse shakes his head. “Nah, I’m beat.” He yawns loudly, slumping further into Gabe’s side. “In fact, I might pass out right here. You might have to carry me the whole way there.”

 

“Well, lucky for me and my arms, we’re here.” Gabe reaches over, unlocking the door to the apartment. He lightly shoves Jesse inside, stepping in behind him before swiping the door shut.

 

Jesse makes a beeline for the bedroom; as he prepares to fling himself on the bed, he notices a vaguely human-shaped lump under the covers. At the same time, he hears a rumble from within the bedsheets.

 

“I swear to God, Jesse,  if you jump on this bed I will throw you out the window.”

 

“Sorry, ‘m sorry, just tired.” Jesse disrobes slowly, chucking his boots and regulation uniform into a corner. He places his hat delicately on the side table, taking care to make sure Jack’s alarm is set for the next morning as well before sliding into bed next to him.

 

He snuggles up to Jack under the covers, entangling their legs and bumping his forehead against Jack’s. “Hey, Jackie. Good to see ya.”

 

Jack’s hands come to wrap around his waist, and he kisses Jesse a sweet hello.

 

He can hear Gabe enter the room and begin to strip as he wiggles further into Jack’s embrace, pressing lazy kisses along his cheek and jaw. “Didja miss us?”

 

Jack groans softly as Jesse hits a sensitive spot right under his ear. “Yeah, missed you. Missed you a lot.” He nips at Jesse’s ear softly. “But you’re about to fall asleep. How ‘bout we continue this in the morning, huh?”

 

Jesse feels a warmth wrap around him from behind, and Gabe leans over him to kiss Jack. “The man’s got a good idea. You should sleep, Jess.”

 

Jesse grumbles a token protest, but, as Gabe’s fingers thread through his own and the heat of their bodies begins to warm him to the bone, he relents and closes his eyes.

 

Later, when the sun rises, they can kiss Jack awake and make up for the time they were away. They can spend the morning tucked up against each other, before the rest of the world can come knocking. 

 

Jesse can’t wait. But for now, he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> any constructive criticism/grammar concerns can be left in the comments or sent to me on [tumblr.](http://actualfatherjackmorrison.tumblr.com) feel free to also talk to me there if you just want to chat about my favorite gay boys


End file.
